The Shin
by EenieMeenie.Mione.Mo
Summary: “Shin: A device for finding furniture in the dark.” Harry comes home late at night after a long, tiring auror mission. He soon figures out that his beloved wife, Ginny, has decided to do some rearranging.


**AN:** First story. Don't be harsh :)

**Summary:** "Shin: A device for finding furniture in the dark." Harry comes home late at night after a long, tiring auror mission. He soon figures out that his beloved wife, Ginny, has decided to do some rearranging.

**Disclaimer:** If I were JK Fred and Tonks wouldn't have died. Sirius would be more than just a fictional character and Neville and Parvati would have been married. But *sigh* I am not JK Rowling. I am just a 14 year old girl who, since shattering her knee, has no life.

* * *

One must be quiet at night while entering a house with a sleeping person in it. One must maneuver silently through the rooms and skip over the sixth stair from the top while going up the stairs because it's a squeeker. One must know the room so they can easily move around the furniture.

This was the routine Harry Potter went through more than once a week. He was an auror. A top auror. And tonight was no different from all the rest. He would go on a mission and come back late at night while his beautiful wife slept peacefully and angelic in their bed. When Ginny had first moved in with Harry when she was 18 and fresh out of Hogwarts (much to her mother's dismay of course) she would wait up for Harry with a cup of tea charmed to stay hot and his pajamas. They would stay up and Ginny would ask questions she knew Harry couldn't answer just to hear him say, "Gin, love. I love you. But you know I can't tell you that", in his amazing and gentle voice. She would fall asleep soon enough and Harry would gather her in his muscular arms and carry her up stairs (making sure to skip the sixth step from the top so he wouldn't wake her).

Harry opened the back door and toed his trainers off on to the mat. He took off his cloak and hung it on the coat rack. He silently and swiftly walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cookie that Molly had flooed over earlier. _Here we go. _Harry thought. He made his way from the kitchen to the sitting room. He made a wide turn to make sure not to run into the telly (which was a wedding gift from Petunia and Dudley. Vernon had passed away from a heart attack while in hiding). But instead of having the clear away his shins bumped into something hard…and OUCH, sharp. "Bugger!" he whisper shouted, trying his hardest not to awaken Ginny. He rubbed his shin and set forward again. He ran into something again. Something much harder than before. "Bloody hell! What in the name of Merlin is that?!" By now he was shouting. A man could only take so much against his shins.

A light turns on. Harry freezes like a deer in headlights. Emerald eyes wide and mouth sewn shut. He slowly turns around, like the people in the horror films when they know something is behind them, and comes face to face with… "Ginny, darling!"

"Hello Harry. What are you doing up this late?" She asks sweetly.

"Oh you know. The usual. Running in to furniture that wasn't there when I left."

"Oh right. I forgot to tell you. I rearranged the furniture in here. I was getting a bit sick of the old arrangement so I changed it around." She plopped down on the couch, that's back was now facing the kitchen instead of it being on the other side of the room.

"And you couldn't wait until morning to do this. You just _had _to do it before I came home at night." He sat down next to her, rolled up his trousers and began examining his shins. Ginny swooped down and looked at them also.

"That looks painful." She told him, talking about the large dark purple bruise now forming on his leg. Her eyes were curious. She reached her hand out and poked it.

"Damn it! Gin that is painful!" he slapped her hand away.

"Sorry." She said as she leaned over and kissed his lips. "Come on. Let's get to bed. And in the morning you can study the new sitting room set up so when you come home late again you won't run into anything." She got up and walked up the stairs, Harry heard a faint creak of the step and followed her up the stairs. When he got into the room he was surprised to see that Ginny wasn't asleep. She was very much awake, she motioned for Harry to come into bed.

"I've got a secret." She told him as soon as they were settled.

"Oh you do, do you? May I ask, what this secret is?"

"Of course." She pecked his lips. And moved her lips to Harry's ear. "I love you."

"Well that's good. Because I have a secret too."

"Oh yeah. What's that?" She asked as she settled into his chest. Harry wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too."

And forgetting his painful bruises on his shins, he fell asleep with his Ginny in his arms.

**AN:** All done! And perfect timing because Lunch is done!


End file.
